<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunification by Kayo_San</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669539">Reunification</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo_San/pseuds/Kayo_San'>Kayo_San</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Spy Gone North (Korean Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epilogue, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo_San/pseuds/Kayo_San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And after five years of being separated, the saviour and the saved were reunited.<br/>Both were missed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Suk Young/Ri Myung Un</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because now there's time to begin watching everything I have ever put on my to-watch list. It's true, Lee Sung Min is the reason I know this movie exists, and I really enjoyed the movie. But we were really cheated out of that epilogue. How hard could it have been for an extra five seconds with a hug in the middle of that stunning visual backdrop of bright stage lights and shadow/light interplay? </p><p>So there. I didn't get a hug, so I wrote in an extra scene. Now if we could get a fandom here, that would be great. Beyond that, I hope to see Lee Sung Min on the small screen again. Clearly not moved on from Money Game, this ajusshi has a fan in me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the throng of people, the distance of a stage, he watches as the chorus rushes up to swallow them both. Director Ri pushing up his spectacles, flicking his wrist in a smooth movement so his suit sleeve falls and reveals the fake Rolex.</p><p>The imitation Rolex crafted so impeccably that it could have been given as a gift, that has lasted the entirety of the ten years and counting.</p><p>Park Suk Young cannot help it, the smile that twitches onto his face since Director Ri is calling out to him in that gesture. He reciprocates by lifting his tie, the silver tie bar glinting in the harsh light of the studio chaos.</p><p>The crowd clears, moves away like the Red Sea must have had, and they took the first half step towards each other.</p><p>The gap closes in a rush, half a step turns into a stride and then a run – but the guards behind Director Ri step forward with them, so they stop before they would have met in an embrace.</p><p>Ri Myung Un looks over his shoulder, ordering his posse back. His low, powerful tone makes Suk Young relax, since it means that he has spent the last five years safe and trusted by the Supreme Leader.</p><p>“Stand down. Give us some privacy,” more orders that are obeyed without any hint of disobedience.</p><p>Suk Young indulges himself, calling him, “Chajangnim,” the lilting and teasing tone of a businessman whose boss is only money.</p><p>But they both know that it’s half a façade. Ri Myung Un was, after all, the one who got him across the border safely that fateful day when his own boss sold him out.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’re well, Mister Park.” And there’s a shade of longing and grief rolled into those words that the South Korean’s heart sings to.</p><p>“I was worried when I wasn’t able to contact you for the past five years.”</p><p>The director leads them out of the conference shoot area, into a cosier hallway of the attached hotel.</p><p>“I received many of the attempts to contact me. I told you that you didn’t need to worry about me. Since I am still the only person who really understands capitalist economics.”</p><p>Suk Young gasps in fake hurt, “And you never once thought to reply me with a small message that you were okay?”</p><p>Myung Un stifles a laugh before it melts into a warm smile. “Knowing that you thought about me kept me sane while I was under heightened surveillance.”</p><p>The South Korean Special Agent looks back at the North Korean Economic Director before shaking his head. “Anyway, I’m glad that you are okay. And things are okay now. Getting better.”</p><p>His counterpart nods. “Getting better.”</p><p>“Come on then, I’ll treat you to a meal. Since you’re nearer to my home now, and to repay you for the favour.”</p><p>-</p><p>They don’t quite make it to lunch since Suk Young invites the director into his hotel suite and for the first time in a long while, they are not interacting under pretences.</p><p>Their first activity together is debugging the room, but there is nothing to be found. In the five years, security has gotten more sophisticated, Suk Young does it more out of habit than utility.</p><p>It’s a tip of the hat to his occupation, of respect and of full disclosure to Myung Un.</p><p>In a blink, the South Korean has had a flashback to the morning he was sent off. The desperation and betrayal in Myung Un’s eyes when he burst through the door while he had been shaving.</p><p>
  <em>“The South sure is an amazing place. How did a spy get sold out?”</em>
</p><p>In a twist of irony, it was him, the South Korean spy saved by the North Korean that is today here and…</p><p>He made the first move, naturally, catching hold of Myung Un and angling his head so that when their lips meet, their noses fit rather than bump.</p><p>He kisses him with the awareness that they are alive and could just as easily have been not. With the desperation of wanting to live.</p><p>Myung Un makes a small noise of protest but Suk Young shushes him by breaking apart in a feint and going back for another kiss.</p><p>“Ah, Suk Young, wait,” Immediately in response the South Korean lets up. He catches his breath and demands in the same moment, “Say that again.”</p><p>And he loves the way the director’s eyes crinkle in his smile. So it’s true that the peninsula was reunited. And so were they.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>